The Misfit Chronicles
by popsikle
Summary: About the new HP generation. Starts in first year, where Albus Potter finds has to unravel new mysteries at Hogwarts and deal with a normal wizard life! Suspense, romance, humor, and FUN! Please R&R also feel free to make suggestions! I hope you like it!


The wind from the train gathering speed was whipping Albus' jet black hair. He waved absentmindedly to his parents and sister, Lily as they got smaller and smaller until he couldn't see them at all. Then his beloved cousin, Rosie motioned for him to follow her so they could take a stab at finding a compartment with room for them. Since they were the last two people to board the Hogwarts Express, this would prove to be a difficult task. Then again, Rosie always did love a challenge. Albus nodded and pushed his suitcase along with his velvety black owl, Garuda and her cage in pursuit of Rosie. She was a few steps ahead and began poking her nose into every compartment, becoming more exasperated with each failed attempt.

But Albus' mind was elsewhere._ If the Sorting Hat really does take your desire into count then there's still a chance of him being in Gryffindor. After all, it had worked for his father…_ His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed that Rosie was calling for him

"Al, hay Al! C'mon here! I reckon I've found an empty one!" she said, sliding the door open.

But the compartment wasn't empty after all. Sitting in the corner with his legs crossed and his long nose in a book was someone Albus recognized immediately. It was that Malfoy boy. The black-haired youth grimaced at the very thought of him and Rosie seemed to be doing the same. But it didn't seem to faze the boy whatsoever; in fact he looked as though he didn't even notice they had come in. He just kept on reading and ran his fingers through his hair. It looked as though he had been toying with it since he got on the train; it was no longer slicked back.

_Ugh, I don't want to have to share a compartment with a rotten Slytherin like that!_ Albus thought mercilessly. But then he remembered how his Aunt Hermione was constantly going on about how the Hogwarts students shouldn't give in to petty House rivalries and how they should try and be friends. The thing is, it's a hell of a lot harder than you'd think._ But his family's all old Death Eaters!_ Albus protested to himself, rather desperately. _No, no, Aunt Hermione's right, she _always_ is. I know I'll regret it, but I'll just have to suck it up and try and make friends._

Albus took a deep breath and slowly held out his slightly trembling hand to the Malfoy boy. He put on his most winning smile and said carefully, "Hello, my name's Albus. What's yours?"

The boy looked up at him, apparently realizing he wasn't alone. Albus thought for a moment the boy might sneer at him. But he didn't. Instead, he returned the smile and answered, "Oh, hello. I'm Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy."

_Ha! What a silly name! But then again, who am I to talk? My name is just as bad. Albus Severus indeed!_

"Nice to meet you mate," said Albus as they shook hands.

Then, much to his surprise, Rosie pulled on Albus' shoulder so he was facing her. She looked absolutely appalled and there was a gleam of rage in her normally calm blue eyes.

"_How_ can you even _speak_ to that slithering snake of a boy?! _How_ can you speak to him, knowing that his father is a horrible sleazing ferret of a Death Eater?!" she hissed at him. Albus was shocked. Rosie had never been so unbelievably rude and malicious!

"Hold your tongue! You can't accuse someone you've never met before of such terrible things! Look, I know his father was working for You-Know-Who, but…but that's all over now Rosie! It's over! And besides that, he could be a totally different person!" Albus fought back with fiery truth. "I thought someone as clever as you would have enough sense to listen to your mum's advice! But I s'pose you're just as hard-headed as Uncle Ron! But worse!!"

Rosie bit her lip. She looked on the verge of tears, opening and closing her mouth, trying to conjure up a response.

"Well… well, if _you_ want to hang around with _him_, then _I_ won't have any part in it!" She was now shaking with anger, but spoke in a harsh whisper so only Albus could hear. She whipped around almost smacking Albus with her bright red braid and left the compartment.

Scorpius looked stricken and his mouth hung open a bit. But before he could speak, Albus did. "I uhh… should probably go now," Albus swallowed hard. "I'm really really sorry---"

"No! No, please don't leave." Scorpius said weakly. "I… really, er… I forgive you. Really, it's not the first time someone's said something like that to me. And I'm in no position to pass up a friend." Scorpius' voice trembled, but he smiled and motioned for Albus to sit down next to him. Albus sat down after lifting his suitcase into the shelf and placing Garuda's cage gently on the floor. Scorpius continued. "I know my family's done some terrible things… can't say I didn't see this coming… I am NOT my father."

Albus was sympathetic. He knew how it felt to have parents that set standards. Albus never _dreamed_ of living up to his father. He was a top Ministry Auror, Order of Merlin First Class, Triwizard Champion, The Chosen One who had defeated You-Know-Who; the list went on and on. Even his mother was recognized on the streets for her brief career on the Hollyhead Harpies Quidditch Team. But Albus was---as James had so often felt the need to point out--- as average as a garden gnome.

"Listen, thanks for being decent to me. It really means a lot. I would have thought you of all people would hate my guts. I mean, our fathers were enemies after all…" he said.  
Albus grinned. "I am not my father."

xXOXx

The trolley of mountainous sweets had passed by their compartment a few minutes ago, resulting in lighter pockets, heavier stomachs, and a much more casual atmosphere. Now Scorpius and Albus were laughing happily and about to snuff off the last of their Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Albus leisurely extracted a grey-ish yellow bean out of the large box he had bought. He examined it lazily, turning it over in his hands.

"Reckon its popcorn flavour." he added as he popped it into his mouth.  
Albus immediately turned green.

"Ugh! its _tripe!!_" he spat, grabbing for his goblet of pumpkin juice to wash out the taste. Scorpius just about doubled over with laughter and Albus pretended to look hurt.  
Just then, there was a hesitant knock on the door. Albus thought it might be Rosie, returning to apologize, but it wasn't. Instead, a girl who looked about their age popped her head in. She had big green-blue eyes and golden brown ringlets to rival those of Albus' Aunt Hermione.

"Hello! Mind if I come in?" she asked rather quickly. Her wide eyes searched theirs.  
Albus and Scorpius exchanged glances and decided to let her in.

"Sure…uh, you can take the seat here." Scorpius said, pointing to the empty seat across from him. The girl flashed a wide smile and sat down. A very plump black cat scampered through the door and positioned itself on her lap.

"Thanks, you guys. The blokes I was sitting with before kicked me out. Said I talked too much for my own health." she spoke in such a casual tone, as though this sort of thing happened all the time to her. "Really charmed 'em, didn't I? …" she finished, smiling mischievously and stroking her cat.

"My name's Gina, by the way and this is my cat Midnight."

"Hi, I'm Scorpius Malfoy. It's nice to meet you."

"Wow, cool name!" she seemed sincere.

"My name's Al," Albus spoke nervously. He still wasn't quite used to making new friends.

"Top of the mornin' to ya!" said Gina, tipping an imaginary hat to him. They laughed contentedly and the three of them went on chatting uneventfully for a while, until the conversation turned to the Sorting. Then Albus' stomach gave a horrible lurch that had nothing to do with all the sweets he had been eating.

"Well, of course Slytherin's in the blood, but I reckon I'd have a fair shot at Ravenclaw." said Scorpius indifferently.  
"It doesn't matter to me much, what House I'm in. They all sound rather nice," said Gina dreamily.

"Same here," Albus lied. The truth was that it did matter a tremendous amount to him. Albus had always wanted so desperately to be in Gryffindor, but once he really thought about it, had he ever actually done anything truly brave? Was he even smart, or hard-working, or cunning? These thoughts constantly troubled him, and let's just say that James wasn't much of a help to it.

There was another, this time very hard knock on the door. But this instance, it revealed Albus' older brother James. James was quite the opposite of Albus. He had dark red hair in a shoulder-length ponytail and chocolaty brown eyes. Even his personality was the opposite of his brother's. James was by very definition, a prankster, very outgoing (if slightly obnoxious). However right now, he had a rather out of character, very stern look on his face. He spoke slowly to Albus.

"Rose was telling me about the kind of filthy company you'd been seeking." he scowled at Scorpius. "And now I suppose you're hanging about with that Lerman girl as well? Blimey, we sent her away ages ago, the annoying little bug. I should have taught you more of how to tell from the wrong sort…"

Albus felt his face getting hot. _How_ could his own brother be making a joke of his first real friends?! Albus felt as though he could punch James, but knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against his brother. After all, he was the well-liked, athletic Gryffindor Seeker. But Albus had to do something, didn't he?

"SHUT UP!! Just shut UP James! They are my friends and it's just too bad if you don't like them! You don't have to shove you nose into my business, because I wont let you! I won't let anyone ruin any more of my friendships!" This was the first time Albus had ever stood up to his brother before, and he was terrified of how James might react. Albus quickly closed his eyes and felt for his Basilisk fang wand in his pocket, in case James might draw his own wand. But he did nothing of the sort.

"Fine, but I daresay you're turning into a dirty Slytherin already!" James snapped back and slammed the door behind him, leaving the compartment dead silent. Those last few words hit Albus harder than any punch could have done to him.

"We should change into our robes, we'll be there soon," Scorpius spoke as calmly as he possibly could. Gina nodded at Albus, her lip trembling slightly. Albus nodded back expressionlessly and pulled his Hogwarts robes over his head. He sat down to think, trying to take in everything that had just happened.

_Well…_ Albus turned to his friends and he suddenly felt happier than he ever had in his life. _…maybe I am turning into a Slytherin, and maybe I'm proud._  
And the train rolled on.


End file.
